1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a tieing device made of wire for connecting reinforcing rods for concrete constructions as well as apparatus for use in applying such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
From SE-FS 453 607 such a device is known for tieing reinforcing rods, but it is fairly complicated to manufacture and in consequence expensive.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1263 887 a wire clip is known, the ends of which grips one reinforcing rod and the middle part grips the crossing reinforcing rod. The wire is bent into a quite complex shape, but the retaining ability of this wire clip is not sufficient, because of the need for a fairly large distance between the points of attack of this clip.
From DE-B 919 606 a spring clip of simple shape is known which according to one embodiment consists of a straight piece joining two hooks. The patent states that the shape of the hook parts is unimportant, and the retaining ability of this spring clip is entirely dependent on the stiffness of the straight piece. Also the fitting of the spring clip is difficult because the straight piece has a tendency to turn during application.